


Начало

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Summary: О том, как Алим попал в Круг.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Лови его! Уйдет же!

\- Вот звереныш! Чуть мне перчатку не прокусил.

Сложно было представить, что весь этот шум поднялся из-за эльфийского мальчишки лет пяти-шести, которого обнаружили на опушке леса подле тела матери. Она была мертва уже несколько дней, но мальчик оставался возле нее, боясь отлучиться хотя бы на шаг.  
Храмовники обнаружили их не сразу.  
Остановившись около лесного ручья, напоить лошадей отряд капитана Вальгарда услышал детский плач. На разведку отправились сам Вальгард и Грегор. Грегор первым обнаружил мальчишку и едва не поплатился за это жизнью, когда тот от ужаса завопил и выпустил из крошечных ручек залп огненных шаров с треском пролетевших мимо. Со страха эльф метнулся в кусты, слышны было лишь треск веток и нервные всхлипы. Вальгард бросился на подмогу, попутно подавая сигнал остальным, что им нужна помощь. 

Грегор долго еще вспоминал, как обернувшись, обнаружил за собой огромную тушу убитого мальчонкой медведя. 

\- Мы поймали его, Грегор. - Вальгард держал извивающегося ужом эльфа, который вопил и норовил выскользнуть из цепких рук капитана. – Ты то в порядке?

Грегор чувствовал себя рожденным заново, шансов избежать медвежьих объятий у него практически не было, так что выходило, что мальчишка своей магией спас ему жизнь, пусть и не осознанно.

\- Все хорошо, капитан. 

\- Он едва не убил тебя. Эльфийское отродье!

\- Он испугался медведя….

\- Такие мелочи не имеют значения. Он опасен. Представляешь, на что он способен без жезла? Надо от него избавиться.

Грегор смотрел, как Вальгард встряхивает, словно тряпичную куклу, тельце мальчишки и почему-то не испытывал решимости довести дело до конца.

\- Нам надлежит доставить его в Круг.

Вальгард прищурился, прикидывая, насколько серьезно говорит Грегор. 

\- Ты совершаешь ошибку, Грегор. Впрочем, я тебя не виню, ты еще молод и мало что видел. Этот мелкий ублюдок опасен, и Круг его не исправит. 

Вальгард еще раз встряхнул эльфа и обхватил его запястья одной ручищей. Мальчишка с новой силой заревел и стал еще пуще вырываться, как будто подтверждая свою потенциальную опасность. 

\- Я отвечаю за него головой, – нахмурился Грегор и тут же пожалел, получив грязной ногой по лицу.

\- Ты понимаешь, Грегор, что проявляешь сейчас недопустимую слабость и мягкосердечие, и мне придется упомянуть это в своем рапорте? 

\- Не могу тебе в этом помешать, Вальгард. Твое право. 

Грегор уложил мальчишку поперек седла и взглянул на мертвую эльфийку, чья голова была украшена венком из увядших цветов.

\- Надо бы похоронить ее. 

\- Это ни к чему. Ты и так ее отродье оставил в живых, хотя я категорически против такой гуманности. Оставь что-нибудь и лесу. Думаешь, медведь просто так пришел? - Вальгард последний раз взглянул на место, где лежало тело, и сплюнул, - На мертвечину позарился. 

Как звали мать новоявленного мага Круга Грегор так и не узнал. 

***  
\- Что там?

\- Там жизнь. – Грегор поморщился. Он не любил говорить о том, что за стенами Кинлоха. Ответ на один вопрос рождал сотни других вопросов. А их у мальчишки был миллион.

Алим смотрел в узкое окно, и казалось, не мог наглядеться на угасающий закат и гладь озера Каленхад. Он старался запомнить картинку, чтоб потом перед сном вспоминать все ее оттенки.

\- Жизнь, – вздохнул он обреченно. 

\- Опасная жизнь, – ворчливо ответил Грегор, начиная злиться, что солнце садиться слишком медленно. Взгляд Алима все еще был прикован к виду из окна, а Грегору надо было еще столько ему сказать. – Главным образом для обычных людей. Ваше существование, только добавляет им проблем.

Алим обернулся и уставился на Грегора, который открыл маленький сундучок, содержимое которого вспыхнуло неожиданно синим светом, и вынул оттуда стеклянный пузырек с лириумом.

\- Это когда-нибудь убьет тебя, – со вздохом сказал Алим.

\- Много ты понимаешь. 

Грегор поймал себя на мысли, что ворчит на Алима не переставая, как старый дед и постарался взять себя в руки.

\- С помощью этой дряни я могу чувствовать тебя.

\- Спасибо. 

Алим редко кому из Круга говорил это слово, а Храмовникам и вовсе никогда. Эльфов не любили даже отверженные маги, так что жилось Алиму в Кинлохе не сладко. А храмовникам не за что было быть благодарным по определению.

\- Это все, что я могу сделать для тебя, мальчик. 

\- Ты боишься за меня?

\- Главное, чтоб это не было заметно для моих подчиненных и магов Круга. 

Грегор не позволял никому усомниться в своей беспристрастности и справедливости. Когда-то он обещал Вальгарду, который сейчас играл не последнюю роль в Орлейском круге, что ответит за Алима головой, если тот не справится. И клятву эту намерен был сдержать, не смотря ни на что.

\- Я не знаю, что тебя ждет завтра, Алим, но все что я хочу пожелать тебе: будь сильным и мудрым. Но если так случится, что ты не справишься….

\- Твоя рука не дрогнет, – закончил за него Алим. Эти слова он слышал сколько помнил себя, с того момента как появился в Круге. И верил, что это чистая правда. Не смотря ни на что, стоит Алиму оступиться или проявить слабость, Грегор его не пощадит.

\- Не дрогнет, – повторил Грегор, и сердце его сжалось. Глупо было врать себе, он любил этого мальчишку, как собственного сына, но долг, проклятый долг был превыше чувств, которые не приветствовались в их мире. 

\- Как бы я хотел, чтоб в нашей спальне было такое же окно, там так темно... - улыбнулся Алим, уходя со скользкой темы, - Неужели, все думают, будто мы могли бы просочиться в такую дырочку?

\- Дорастешь, до звания Первого чародея и будет у тебя окно. – Грегор облегченно вздохнул – мальчик совсем не переживает за завтрашние испытания. Может потому, что до конца не понимает их значимость. – Иди, пока тебя не хватились.

Перед тем как закрыть за собой дверь, Алим посмотрел на Грегора, который уже приступил к вечерней молитве. Он не мог предвидеть, что это будет последний их разговор.


	2. Chapter 2

Вступая в нижние залы Кинлоха. Алистер озирается по сторонам и вздыхает:

\- Да, мрачное местечко.  
Алим морщится.  
\- Не забывай, что ты говоришь о моем доме. 

На третьем этаже:

\- Кто этот Каллен, которого ты так отчаянно ищешь? Даже я загорелся азартом и заглядываю в лица всем трупам на своем пути. Он твой друг? – Алистер задает вопросы вскользь, между делом. Сам он занят тем, что потрошит библиотеку в кабинете Ирвинга.  
Алима раздражает, что его устремления настолько очевидны, и их заметил даже Алистер, которому при случае надо не раз все объяснять.  
\- Нет!  
Алим вспыхивает, когда к их разговору внезапно присоедияется Винн.  
\- Я знаю одного Каллена, и он не маг…  
Тон, с каким Алим ей отвечает, похож на «Ледяную хватку»  
\- Спасибо, Винн, но эти подробности вообще никого не касаются!   
Иногда Алистер раздражающе догадлив к вящей досаде Алима.  
\- Ну, что ж теперь, по крайней мере, я буду искать в правильном направлении – магов вычеркиваем.  
Алим чувствует себя пойманным в западню.  
\- Не надо! Никого! Искать!   
Винн так спокойна, так полна почти что материнской жалости. Она все понимает и сочувствует.  
\- Мы поняли.

Четвертый этаж, перед статуей с чашей.

\- Послушай, Алистер….  
\- Ты абсолютно прав, приношу свои извинения. Я не вправе лезть тебе в душу.  
\- Да брось! Все это уже не имеет никакого значения.  
\- Ну, тебе видней. Опыта в этом деле у тебя побольше моего.

 

Где-то на привале, после очередной рефлексирующей речи Алистера. Алима по-тихоньку отпускает.

\- Я своей матери не знаю.   
\- Аналогично.  
\- Ты же говорил, что помнишь свою семью, сестер…   
\- Ах, ты про эту версию моего детства.  
\- А что были и другие?  
\- Я со счета сбился. Я рассказывал их новичкам в Круге, и каждый раз история моего рождения была все невероятней и опасней. Однажды меня даже поколотили за это.  
\- Но зачем тебе все выдумывать?  
\- Знаешь, за что я поначалу ненавидел всех учеников? За то, что у них было то, чего не могло быть у меня: хоть какие-то воспоминания о своей семье, пусть даже тяжелые и мучительные. Я не знаю, кто я и откуда, так что придумывал себе жизнь заново.  
\- И что чаще всего тебе придумывалось?   
\- Что у меня есть отец. Умный, сильный и справедливый. Он заботился обо мне, оберегал, хоть и не показывал это никому. Ох и доставалось же мне от него иногда, но всегда за дело. Он думал, что я буду Первым чародеем….  
\- Ну и фантазия у тебя, я подумал уже, что он реально существует!  
\- Я и сам в это верил.

 

Наблюдая, как Винн моет мабари в речке.

\- Ты мабари Грегором назвал в честь рыцаря-командора?  
\- Правда похож?  
\- Да уж, сходство поразительное….


End file.
